


I Believe You're The Enemy (Game On)

by imanemostan



Category: Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, Implied Smut, M/M, School Teams AU, laser tag au, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Constant affairs kept secret by frank and gerard, on different laser tag teams playing against each other. weirdly enough, both their schools have an official laser tag team. How will they ever be able to keep this a secret?





	

Unknown to my teammates or his teammates, his soft lips were against mine in an instant. His hands pressed against the wall above my head in a somewhat dominant manner. Yep, that's me. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation.

**Laser tag is a tag game played with lasers. Infrared-sensitive targets are commonly worn by each player and are sometimes integrated within the arena in which the game is played. Since its birth in 1979, with the release of the Star Trek Electronic Phasers toy manufactured by the South Bend Electronics brand of Milton Bradley, laser tag has evolved into both indoor and outdoor styles of play, and may include simulations of combat, role play-style games, or competitive sporting events including tactical configurations and precise game goals.**

It was the schools annual laser tag tournament. Honestly, I know what you're thinking. Why the fuck would my school have a laser tag team? But don't ask me; ask the principal. It makes no sense but I enjoy it. I'm good at it and I like it.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and my team was in the bus, driving to the laser tag arena. The coach, Coach Hoppus, or Mark, took roll. "When I call your name say here. Josh?"

"Here."

"Andy?"

"Here."

"Tyler?"

"Here? I mean, uh, here!"

"Ryan?"

"Here."

"Ray?"

"Here and ready to go!"

"Brendon?"

"Here and I'm queer and I wanna win the tournament!"

"Nice. Gerard?"

I gulped. "Here."

"Mikey?"

"Here."

"Great, we're all set. Now who are we fighting in this tournament?"

"The Hawks!"

"And who are we?"

"The Whores!" Brendon shouted. "I mean, the Champions!"

"What are our tactics?"

"We're gonna aim for shoulder, shoulder, paralyze them, then run and get someone else and do the same, only stomach, back, and run!" Andy replied.

"Let's do this!"

-

We arrived at the arena and I glanced at the team we're fighting against. The Hawks. I gazed at one of the boys. He had tattoos on his fingers and hands, and even his neck. The coach for their team took role. I listened in on the names.

"Ballato!" The coach yelled. Jesus, couldn't you have done that in the bus– on the way?

"Present." The girl said.

"Blanford!"

"Present."

"Bryar."

"Present."

"Iero."

My eyes traced to the boy with tattoos. Now that I think of it, he's kinda cute. "Present."

"Nestor!"

"Present."

"Trohman."

"Present."

"Weekes!"

"Present."

"Weekes!"

"Present."

The boy caught my eye and winked. Hoppus and the other coach shook hands and led us one by one into the room, going over the procedure. Once they told us, we were allowed into the room with the team vests and laser guns; dividing the teams into red and blue.

I was on blue team, Iero on red. We were led into the large room and we were allowed to hide on opposite ends of the room; behind the large walls and fake doors. A womans voice counted down over the speaker. "Five, four, three, two, one..."

I looked around the room and separated myself from the wall, gripping my laser gun in my hands. The Ballato chick was trying to shoot at my brother, Mikey. Bitch you fucking thought. Mess with my brother mess with me. I hit her shoulder, her other shoulder and her stomach. She stood for ten seconds, unable to move.

One point for me. I turned to face the wall and fell onto my knees, hiding behind the large, tall board. I turned my head to check for the Hawks. Iero. I raised my gun and he smirked, and stalked over to me,  
carefully. "I saw you in the lobby today, I couldn't resist staring at you. I had to turned my head."

I looked up, my eyes flickering to his lips. I rose up, and checked for anybody coming. "Are you going to shoot me?"

He ignored my question. "Tell me; are you gay?" My eyes widened, I slowly nodded my head. "Hm, am I attractive." My face flushed and I slowly nodded, looking down. He raised his arms and cornered me into the wall.

My back pressed against the cool, black wall of the arena. He leaned down, and unknown to my teammates or his teammates, his soft lips were against mine in an instant. His hands pressed against the wall above my head in a somewhat dominant manner.

After that moment, he backed up, and shot me with the laser. The announcement to put our vests up came on. "Too late, pretty boy." I raised my chin, and began to walked away. He grabbed my wrist and looked at me. "Meet me in the bathroom if you want during our three minute break." I nodded and he walked off.

"Hey, Gerard. What were you doing talking to that kid?" Brendon asked.

"He just said something I couldn't make out– I mean, hear."

"Ha, okay."

-

After a minute passed, I went into the boy's bathroom. Iero dragged me into the largest stall in the corner. "Hey, pretty boy."

"I'll have you know that my name is Gerard, Iero."

"I'll have you know my name is Frank, Gerard."

Before I could reply, his lips were once again on mine. I kissed him back and placed my hands on his neck. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter into it. Thirty seconds left, Hoppus called.

Frank ran his hand up and down my back. "We should do this again, sometime." I let out a small, 'okay,' and he left.

-

The end of the tournament. For the first round, my team got 232 points all together. Second round, 252. Third, 263. Altogether, we got 747.

Frank's team got 250 points the first round, 270 then second, then 230 the third. Altogether, they got 750. We didn't win. They did. I felt happy for Frank, though.

We were walking out to the buses, to be dropped off at our houses. I was led by a stranger to the side of the building. "Frank?" I mumbled.

"Hey, Gerard." He replied. "Uh, I'm gonna just hug you now and give you my number. That alright?"

"Sure." I said.

"You alright?"

"I'm tired and freezing." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek.

"Here's my number. Text me whenever."

"Yeah." I said and walked back to the bus.

Brendon noticed that I was the last one in. "What took you so long, Gerard?"

"I'm tired and I couldn't see." I said, coming up with an excuse on the spot. It was a really good excuse, too!

"Uh, that's the worst excuse ever."

"Fine. I took awhile, it's just like that, okay? I take a long time to do stuff."

"Ahem. Were you jacking off?"

"Fuck off, Brendon."

I rolled my eyes. When he got home, the house smelled like roast beef and salad. "We're home."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Get cleaned up and ready in that time."

I ran downstairs to my room. Is it too early to text him? Would I seem desperate? I had just spent the past hour with him. Maybe now would be okay, maybe later. Whatever.

I typed in his number and instantly made him a contact. I started to text him. A simple 'hi' maybe. Or would that be too much? Maybe a 'what's up?' No, that's too casual for someone who just sucked my dick fifteen minutes ago.

I went with 'Hey, it's Gerard. If this is the wrong number, sorry!! But I'm hoping that I'm texting Frank?' Oh god, too casual. He just had his mouth on my dick and I'm acting like nothing happened.

Frank: hey gerard its me lol

Thank fucking God.

Gerard: yea lol whats up

Oh. My. Fucking. God. I am going to kill myself. Really. I'm gonna do it. No hope for me anymore. Just ruined all my chances. Oh my. Goodbye mom, dad, everyone. Goodbye life–

Frank: well i just ate a cinnamon bun

Frank: how'd your team take the loss

Oh.

Gerard: um we didn't really talk much afterwards

Frank: lol awww what did you guys say

Frank: if you did say anything at all

Gerard: they asked me what took me so long lol thats all

Frank: my coach yelled at me for being 13 secs late

Frank: I'm sorry if I'm giving a cute boy my number ;)

Oh shit. He called me cute.

Gerard: ha ha lol well maybe

Well maybe what Gerard?

Gerard: maybe next time you'll have a new excuse ;)

"Gerard, it's dinnertime." Mikey said, opening Gerard's door. "Who are you texting?"

I turned off my phone. "None of your business."

Gerard: sorry gotta eat dinner

Frank: lol bye

-

Frank texted me first thing when I woke up this morning. His text fucking said if I wanted to practice laser tag with him and then hang out.

Frank: hey gee ;) do you wanna practice a round of laser tag then come to my house

Frank: but my mom is home sorry if that turns you off lol

Holy fuck. Was this a date? Because if so, sign me the fuck up. I quickly texted back.

Gerard: sure thing. my moms out working and brothers with his friends the whole day

Gerard: you can come over to my house

Frank: sounds fun

Frank: uh where is your house

Shit, I need to give him my address.

-

Frank knocked on my door at about one o'clock. "Hey, Gerard." He said, stepping into the living room. "Do you wanna go to laser tag now or..."

"I was thinking we could have lunch when we go to laser tag."

Frank smirked again. "Hm. Maybe we can do something before laser tag?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, sounds even better." He pulled me closer to him, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Do you have a bedroom?"

"Basement."

He hummed in return. "Okay." He stood up and carried me to my bed.

-

"Oh God, fuck!" I cried. It took a moment to calm down for me. Frank lowered himself down to plant a kiss on my lips and lay on his side. He started kissing a trail down my neck and onto my shoulder. "When do you wanna go? Do you wanna stay for a little longer?"

"I'm good here for another minute or two." I murmured and he rubbed my back. He picked up a shirt from my floor and started cleaning himself and handed it to me. "Oh yeah." I said and cleaned myself off.

"Ready to go?"

"I need to get dressed first, ha."

We were ready to go to the laser tag arena. I wrote a note and left it by the fridge. 'Mom + Mikey– I'm going to the laser tag arena to practice then I'm grabbing some lunch w/ a friend.'

"Let's go."

We drove to the arena and requested four sessions of laser tag and five minute breaks. Frank extended his arm and pulled me behind him. "Person from my team. If they see us together, they'll tell the coach. If Coach finds out, he'll kick me out."

"Why is that a rule?"

"We can't be even the slightest of acquaintances with people on teams we've played against. If we're seen with them; we get kicked off the team."

I took five large steps away from him and sat on a chair by an air hockey table. "Hey Frank!" It was the Ballato girl. "What you doin' here? Obviously to practice, but still; hey there!"

"Lindsey!" Frank waved. "I didn't realize it was you at first! You practicing too?"

"Well duh, great win last night Frank!"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"So, who's the guy you came with?" Lindsey asked. I felt all my muscles tense up. What would Frank say? Would Lindsey tell? Then he'd get kicked off the team.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, anticipating Frank's next few words. "What... What guy?"

"Him." She pointed directly at me. My eyes flickered up for a quick second and down at my phone that was in my hands. She gasped, probably recognizing me. "Frank!" She pulled him close to her and started whisper shouting. "Oh I am so telling Jamia about this."

"You can't tell Jamia! Please don't! I don't wanna get kicked off the team, I love playing on it with you guys– I don't wanna lose my place on it." He blinked twice. "Don't you fucking dare tell anyone Lindsey."

"Frank–"

"Lindsey, I swear to God if you fucking tell anyone about this I am going to get kicked off the team and I will be an embarrassment to everyone."

"Fine. But if somebody else finds out, I didn't do it and it's your fault you're so obvious."

Frank motioned for me to stand up. I slowly rose to my feet. "Lindsey." She said and firmly grasped my hand, shaking it.

"Gerard." I responded.

"So, you guys on a date?"

"Oh um..." I rubbed my arm. "I..."

"Relax, you don't have to answer." The employee called for the first session of laser tag to start. Lindsey turned to me and smirked. "Game on."


End file.
